1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a club rest support and more particularly pertains to a new golf club support device for supporting the grips of golf clubs above the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a club rest support is known in the prior art. More specifically, a club rest support heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,996; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,444; U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,749; U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,504; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 164,503.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf club support device. The inventive device includes an elongate support member having a top edge, a bottom edge, and end edges, and also having a plurality of slots spaced apart and extending in the top edge thereof and each slot being adapted to removably receive a portion of a shaft of a golf club; and also includes one or more ground penetrating members securely disposed in the bottom edge of the elongate support member and extending outwardly therefrom; and further includes a golf bag mounting member securely attached to the elongate support member for removably mounting the elongate support member to a golf bag.
In these respects, the golf club support device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the grips of golf clubs above the ground.